Fun in the mushroom kingdom
by Pokemance
Summary: First chapter Goomba, second Koopa troopa, third Toad(F, I know toads don't have a gender in cannon but this is a fanfiction), all human(m) x other(f).Warning: Contains sexual scenes.
1. Goomba

"The fuck?" I say after being almost blinded by the sun, "I could swear I was just at home a few moments ago" I say, I wasn't not wrong.

My grandpa had just gifted me a piece of land before he died, the land was completely barren, except for a well, I decided to investigate it and went down the well with some latter I got from home depo.

Now here I am, a sunny day in some kind of forest under my property, "what the fuck? Is… is that…? No it can't be, can it?" I ask to myself as I see a Goomba walking towards me, I thought they were fictional, you know, from super Mario.

The Goomba tackles me to the floor, it then tries to drag me somewhere, " what are you tying to do?" I say to it before getting up and raising it to my eye level, the Goomba squirms trying to get free, "I wonder if Goomba have genitals or are they like mushrooms?" I ask.

The Goomba just blushes and stares at me , it stopped squirming, I raise it's crouch over my head, in it's crouch was a wet slit with a erected clit, "you got wet from we staring at your junk" I say, I bring my head closer to it, it gets wetter, I lay my tongue over the slit.

The Goomba let out a small moan, "you are right, I don't know where it's been" I say to her before laying her on the floor, I looked around, it was weird, it was raining like mad upstairs but here nothing but sun.

The Goomba jumps crouch first into my face, I fall backwards, " talk about having a pussy face" I joke, the amount of juices coming from her pussy was troubling me, " what the fucking hell do you want me to do, cunt?" I say to her while sitting up, making her fall on her back, with her lower jaw she bites off what I previously thought it was her skin to reveal a couple of B cups.

I just stare at them, all perky though a bit flatten by gravity, I grab one of them and squeeze, the Goomba's face got more blushed, the nipples got erected, she moans for a bit, I expose my dick and rub it against her labia, her blue eyes stare at mine, her eyes craving for this however once my dick prods her entrance she flinched.

I press it more firmly until it flops inside, she groans, her face was one of pain, my dick surrounded by her spread labia gets tainted with blood, I look at her, "I'm okay, you can start moving" she says, I get my dick as deep in her as I can, she once again flinched, I withdrew my dick from her as her pain starts to subside and sit up.

"The pain is gone, we can properly do it now" she says, " you still want to do it?" She says before letting me talk, I grab her, her boobs facing away from my chest, her nipples erected, my dick pressuring its side against her labia, my arms hugging her, her hips rubbing her labia on my dick, "I should've asked for your consent…"I say, "I gave it to you before you did it, I wanted it and still do, I'm Lindkey by the way" she grabs my dick with her feet and gets it inside.

"How about you finish doing it?" She says as she looks up at me, I move my hands to her boobs and press my dick down, " are you sure? I just popped your cherry" I ask her, "you know how hard it is to get some tail when you are a bald female Goomba? I am 25 years old and only got popped by you" she says.

" you are older than me" I say to her, "so what? You sure aren't a minor" she says as she shakes her hips amazed to feel my dick inside of her, I start humping her softly, "it feels so hot inside of me, your dick is so hot" she says.

I start to go faster, she starts to moan, " inside! release it inside! I'm ovulating! Impregnate on my first time!" She says, I pull out and spray it over her, "what a waste!" She says.

"I'm not ready to be a father yet, I am only 23, I don't even have a job yet, just got out off collage" I say to her, "I can support both of us, you dummy, I have retired from king koopa's army…", she licks my dick hoping to get it hard again, "…, come on one more time but inside" she says.

I stop her from obsessing over it, she motions me to follow her, I do…

" welcome to my humble home" she says, I look around her place, " it's nice" I say, the walls where covered with army photos, apparently she was proud to serve king Koopa as much as she did, "why don't you stay the night?" She asks as she puts a pizza on the oven, "how much time?" I ask her, "I did 7 years under king koopa's army, I receive 134,000 coins a month which I only spend 200 a month" she responds, " I meant the pizza" I reply.

Instead of responding back to me she jumps at me, "why didn't you release it inside of me? I'm ovulating, I am at top shape but no one wants to impregnate me?" She says crying in my lap, she gets off my lap and turns away from me to set the oven's temperature for the pizza, afterwards she goes to her couch on the living room.

"Can I sit next to you?" I ask her, she nods, not even making eye contact, on the tv was a cooking show, I didn't much care for it, "uhum…" I say, Lindkey doesn't react, I grab her over me, "…" she emotes, I slam her down on my lap, "gaaaah!" She says as my dick split her labia again, " soo deep!" She says as she starts to blush, she pulls out and walks into the kitchen, " you don't want kids, I know, so what's the point…".

I jump on top of her and once again get my dick inside of her, "gaaaaah! Stop doing that, I want kids" she says before I start to pressure her cheek on the floor, I grab her buttcheeks, her juices filling the room with slapping sounds.

"Your dick is jerking again, you are about to pull out I know it!" She says, I start to fasten my rhythm even more, " what…?" She says just before I thrust my dick as hard into her as I can, "gaaaaaawh!" She says as my warm cum fills up her pussy to the brim, as I pull out the excess flows out bubbling near the top of her labia, " Soo much of it is inside, your seed impregnating my eggs, it's soo warm, so good!" She says.

I end up staying the night, than the day, than the week, month, year…

" aaah, yes do it like that, yes! Fill me up! Today is the day!" She says as I cum inside her again for the fifth time tonight, "I don't think I can get you pregnant, we've been trying for a full year now" I say to her, "I know that, but I enjoy your company and… you know… doing it with you" she kisses me as she always does.

Though she was right, today was the day… and off twins… but that didn't stop our fun.


	2. Koopa Troopa

My twin brother has been missing for 2 weeks now, last time his cellphone was actively connected to the cellphone towers was here, gramps well…

I get down the latter, "oh fuck!" I say, "this is…a… those trees… they… this is the mushroom kingdom!" I scream, in front of me I see a red shelled Koopa going forwards until a pitfall, red koopas fall of edges, is it going to…

It about to fall into the pitfall I grab it from behind, "let me go! There is no purpose to life!" Koopa screams, " suicide is never the answer someone will miss you!" I say to it, "oh! You are new here…" says the Koopa, " yeees… why are you looking at me like that?" I say to it, "cuz you are kinda cute" it says, thrown of guard I let it go, " haha, sweet death!" It says as it jumps off.

It's head collides with the side of the pitfall, I grabbed it's legs as it jumped off, " why aren't you wearing any underwear?" I say as when I grabbed her my eyes accidentally looked there.

Still unconscious I get her out of her shell, her head wasn't too hardly bruised, she was breathing, but I couldn't help my self and looked at her naked body, her chest flat as a pancake, her eyes brown, her pussy puffy and tasty, "I got to say this is definitely the weirdest way I've awoken ever" she says blushed as she feels me licking her pussy, I stop, " hey don't stop, I liked it".

I pull my head out of her crouch, she gets up and looks at me, " coward…" she says, I look at her annoyed, I flip her belly up and bring her pussy to my face, " I am a coward, how ever you are going to kill yourself anyways so why not have some fun with your body first?" I say to her before I start licking her clit.

She wasn't lying when she said she liked this, she started to get wet quick, she tasted so sweet and sour at the same time, I love it.

After pausing a bit due to getting tired and my tongue cramps, I sit with her on my lap, "I need to rest for a…a bit too… I need to replenish my cum… supplies" she says, I sit there hugging her, both of us fall asleep.

Next morning, I woke up and she was on the edge of the pitfall, in her red shell looking down on it, I get behind her, "don't you dare stop me! There isn't a thing in this world for me!" She says as she prepares to jump, "yes there is!" I say as I rub my naked dick on her labia, she gets wet.

She jumps back against me, " stop it! You are nice to me, but I don't want your kindness" she says, I grab her and pop her out of her shell by force and put her on my lap, " I don't want your kindness!" She says, my dick probs her labia, " you don't want my kindness then I won't give it to you" I say as her hymen gets more and more pressure from my dick, " it- it- it hurts!" She says, a tear comes from her eye, her nipples erected from her flat chest, " stop-p, I am a virgin!" She says, " then you want me to kindly stop?" I ask her.

"Continue then, defile my worthless body..." she says with a defeated tone on her voice, I however couldn't bring myself to that last thrust into her, she shift my dick to her anus and slam her down, "wrong hole…" I say, my dick completely inside of her, she shakes at the foreign feeling but it was obvious she wasn't in physical pain.

Her anus was gripping me tightly and softly, before I knew it she was humping back at me, " you are like this" say at her, "yes, it feels too good" she says, " then imagine what other things you could do with me" I say at her, she starts humping me harder and faster, " shut up!" She says.

I fill her anus up, both of us out of breath, both of us came, " why do you want to die so much?" I ask her, " all my family died under king koopa's army, it's an honor to serve under him, but now I don't have anybody or anything but their photos, king koopa's kids take what their fallen minions had in life, house, property, money and as so there is nothing else for me" she says with sadness in her voice.

I start playing with her nipple and prob her pussy with my dick, I pressure it more into her, " no! I-it hurts!" She says, I couldn't hold myself anymore, I went in, popping her cherry, I pull my dick out of her pussy.

My dick covered in her blood, her labia swollen, she looks at me gasping for air, blushed, she pushes my hips down onto her, my dick inside of her again, this time completely inside, "gawwh!" She says as she feels her pussy being split open again by my dick.

" Feels so good!" She says as she pushes her self on top of me, unable to get her off me, she fastens her riding, " Not inside! Not inside!" I scream, " it's going to be inside!" She says, I cum inside of her, her belly swells, her nipples poking my shirt, her hips slamming down as much as she could, her body hugging mine.

Her face in tears, "I don't want kids!" I say at her, she chuckles, " I'm infertile, I can't ever have children of my own,…", she was softly humping my flaccid dick which was oozing out of her, "… this felt so good,…", her hands gripped my shirt as she lays her head sideways into my chest, "…never felt this good,…"I get her off my lap and stand up, I get my pants up and look at her, she had just put her shell on again and looks at me smiling, her face still tearing up, she hugs my legs, "…thank you, thank you for making me feel good, one last time" she says.

I grab her over the edge of the cliff, by mere chance at my eye level, I was about to let her go, kill her by dropping her off the cliff, "do it" she says, her face brought me warmness, I don't know why, is it her blush, her smile, her bitting her lip?

"Do it, do it please, drop me in" she says but I couldn't instead kissing her, she was confused as so was I but she knew… she knew she didn't want to die anymore and starts kissing back, our tongues intertwined, her arms rubbing my cheeks.

She then breaks the kiss and looks at me, " can we do it… again?" She asks as her juices drop out of her shell into the cliff.


	3. Toad

A FBI SUV in pursuit of me, the state senator's blood covering me, in my hand the murder weapon, in my face a smile, "hahaha you aren't ever going to catch me!" I say riding a stolen FBI SUV with two officers dead in the back seat, running over pedestrians of New York, I follow the speed limit.

I manage to lose the FBI in rush hour, I fled to the sewers, there I killed a homeless man and dressed him up in one of the clothes of the feds, clothing one of the dead officers with my clothes and dressing my self it his, the sirens coming closer I set the car on fire and fled farther into the sewers.

The rain gets replaced with sunshine but I keep running and running, I get in a house I saw the front door open and hide in there while looking out of the window, "what the fuck?" I say, while noticing I was in the mushroom kingdom, I don't do any drugs, my mind is cleared that way yet here I was.

I hear sound coming from the inside the house, I hide from it, it was a toad, I sneak behind it however it noticed me, before I blacked out it kicked me in the head.

Pain hits me hard on the head as I wake up, I try to move my arms but I couldn't, neither my legs, I open my eyes and notice I was strapped to a table of some kind, my neck was free and as I raise it from the table I notice the toads naked butt facing me, it or rather her made slushing sounds.

As my headache faded I feel a tongue on my dick, looking again at her crouch I see it wet, the labia swollen, clit erected, "oh! You woke up? Just in time I guess" she says as she turns to face me, her face covered in my cum, she stands up and sits in my face, my nose rubbing on her clit, my face soaked in her juices, I struggle to free myself, my wrists bruised due to friction.

Soon she cums on my face, " that was good! However I ain't done yet!" She says raising her hips from my face, she puts her chest in my face, "suck on them" she says, "on what? You only have nipples, I have seen planks of wood less flat than your so called boobs" I say to her smiling, she in response strangles me, "I am the one in control not you" she says, she stops once she sees I was about to pass out.

"No no no, I want you awake" she says, she then goes back to my dick and sucks on it, she was good at it, it felt great, " hahaha!" She says after spiting my dick as I cum over her again, in her face a familiar smile faces me, the same I had not long before, her Loli body over mine.

I feel her labia around my dick, rubbing against it, " time for the main course!" She says, she raises her hips from mine and rests my tip between her labia, she makes me prob her before slamming herself down, her labia split open to their physical maximum, her vaginal tunnel shaped like my dick, her body shaking at the stress it endures, no dought in pain, however she starts to ride me, the blood coming from her labia serving as lubricant.

"Enjoying my first time?" She says before laughing like a maniac, she arches her body back, still laughing, her small body humping mine with hard, powerful humps, her vagina gripping me ever so tightly, I wasn't even fighting it anymore, I couldn't anymore, the pleasure was too much.

She suddenly arches forward, her hands now in my shoulders she looks at me psychotically, bitting her lip, fastening her riding on me blushed and moaning between laughter, "time to put a kid in my oven!" She says fastening rhythm even more, I could feel my own face's warmness, she then kisses me, she hums in between the jets of cum I shoot into her craving uterus.

After my dick flaccid out of her now full belly of cum she says " how was it being raped by a fucking toad, you worthless shit?" She asks, "great actually, you are so tight and hot…" I say before being interrupted, "you aren't suppose to enjoy it!" She says confused.

She mistakenly frees me, "now go! Before I something even worst to you!" She says, "nope, now is my turn!" I say to her as I pressure her to her table, I manage to quickly trap her wrists in, however she wraps her legs around my waist before I could trap them as well, my dick hard and pressuring against her clit, confused I look at her, she was avoiding eye contact, her head on it's side but blushing like mad.

Her legs soften their grip around me just enough for my dick to fall between her labia before she tighten it back up, my dick shoot inside of her, my hands fall over her shoulders, looking at me from the side of her eyes she smiles at me, my tip pressuring firmly against her cervix.

"You really enjoyed using my tight little pussy, hum?" She says, I start humping her softly, "yeah, not really rape if I consent to it right?" I respond to her, we laugh at each other, the night was spent with creampies after creampies.

It turns out she works for the mushroom monarchy as a spy, doing tactical kills in the name of it, they gladly took me in after I assisted her in some intel missions, succeeding where she failed, impressing the monarchy, unfortunately we both had to take a forced break after 4 months due to maternally leave, her bump got discovered.


	4. The Broken End (Yoshi)

In the middle of the night on a road with no lights on it, I speed threw it, I was in a rush to get home and just relax, watch some Netflix or something, however I ran over something, once I check what is that I run over I quickly kidnap it and bring it to my place.

"Wakey wakey!" I say to the now awoken reptile, it's bones not broken except for its tail, it's skin mildly bruised, the pink yoshi squirms in pain, it's tail bandaged up, "relax for a bit, you are lucky to be alive" I say to it, yoshi looks around searching for the source of my voice, once it finds it, with no avail, tries to free itself.

"Nice Labia you have here, miss yoshi" I say spreading it apart as juices start to come out of it, "what a nice meal" I say just before drinking her juices clean out of her, she squirms more and more but soon an orgasm is pried out of her.

Her breath more pronounced, she flips her belly down and curls into a ball crying, I laugh at her, "suck on it!" I say as I for my dick in her mouth, she chokes before being forced to breathe with her nose, I shove my dick in her mouth as deep as I could, soon cumming from the sheer grip of her chocking throat, she is forced to swallow.

I tie her arms and legs up and leave her on my basement, "I will have more fun with you tomor…" I say, "c'mon, now that it was getting good you fucking leave?" Says the yoshi, amazed at her I tase her neck and leave, I was tired from working all day, so I went to bed.

My clock turns to 4am, I was awoken by the sound of metal pipes dragging on the floor, they get laughter and laughter, than suddenly stop, I turn on the lights and she jumps at me.

The metal pipes where attached to her hands and feet though all separate, on her face a psychotic smile faced me as her eyes shined red in the complete darkness, "I… want…the…dick!" She says while ripping my pants open, her hands got to my neck choking me.

My tip touched something wet, soon her grip tighten on my neck and throat, her labia wet and rubbing against my dick, "you refused to be the dominant one then I am going to step up to that role" she says, "I am just really tired, I appreciate the enthusiasm but I want to sleep please" I say to her, she sees that I am struggling to not fall asleep.

"Fine" she says as she pops open the handcuffs I she had that locked her to the metal pipes, she goes to the door, " good night…" she says, "we can still cuddle if you want this bed is big enough for both of us" I say to her, being the alternative my couch she was quick to choose cuddles.

Next morning, after fixing my basement pipes, I gave yoshi some pancakes and milk for breakfast as I drank my coffee and ate my donut. After eating, she says to me" what is the safe word?", "Tired" I respond to her, she climbs on top of the table, "let me just put this plates on the washing machine, they were kind of expensive, I do so.

I clear my throat, "ready?" I ask her, " yeah!" She responds back, " you filthy reptile, how dare you tress-pass to my property?" I say while pulling her tail, "oh no! Not the tail mister! You ran it over yesterday, it hurts!" She says, "can you dial back a bit on the cheesy dialogue? It's killing my boner…" I say to her, "okay" she says.

"Oh it hurts!... better?" She says, "yeah…, I have to punish you for smashing up my ca…" I say only to be interrupted by the door bell, "did you order something?" I ask her, " no" she says before the door bell rings again.

I get up and go to the door, a yellow yoshi comes through the door, "Sorry dad, I just came to grab a bit of butter, we ran out back at our place…" He says, "Grandpa!" Says a 5 year old yoshi running in my direction, "you could've told us something, Boris" I say to the yellow yoshi, "yeah sorry dad, it is just a drop by".

They soon left, "what a buzz killer!" I say, "well atleast he still visits us, not like his sister"she says, "wanna try again or something?" She asks me, "nah, the moment feels like it has passed, aswell as the viagra".


	5. You aren't alone anymore (Yoshi 2)

I wake up, someone hitting the door, " it's 4 am, wtf?" I say as I go to the door, I open it, " sorr..." She says before I just pull her in, a blue Yoshi called Liz, " I don't know where..." She says before I interrupt, " I don't give a fuck, we'll talk about it tomorrow", I go back into my room and fall asleep.

As I wake up, I find Liz cuddling with me in my bed, I smile at her, "wakey wakey!" I say at her, "hum..." She stretches her arms, "... Good morning" she says before kissing my forehead, I get up from the bed only to come back a few minutes later with toasts and warm chocolate milk, we both start eating.

" I would like for you to move in with me Liz..." I say to her, before she interrupts, " we've talked about this, James, my parents... they want me to get a life of my own, they always cared so much about my brother that I lived in his shadow, I couldn't stay in his shadow, I had to go" she says as she looks into the bedsheets, tears in her eyes.

" Liz..." I say before being interrupted again, " I am fine James..." she says before I interrupt, " Liz, you were kicked out of your apartment, weren't you?" she rests her head on my chest, " got layed off from work and couldn't pay rent this month" she says, I kiss her, " I am here for you, you know that, move in with me, at the very least until you get a new job" I say to her, " I been trying, no one wants me... And I always feel so hollow, I don't have anything to show off in my life, no accomplishments other than my cooking degree, no one's hiring a Yoshi to cook for them since they are afraid of salmonella, I can't even sustain myself...maybe I am unfit to ever be a mother, no one wants me".

I throw a stack of thousand dollar bills at her, " the fuck?" she says, " my savings, work has been paying well, I finished paying for the house, been saving up on the side as well, if you want it's yours" I say to her, she refuses the money, however her face was blushed.

"James..." she says before breathing deeply, "..., I am one of those beings that won't have an happy ending, I don't even know if I deserve one, I don't know how I found you, but I am glad I did, it sucks to be alone" she jumps at me pushing me on my back, our foreheads touching, both of us blushing.

I thrust my dick hard but slow into her warm, silky tightness of a vagina of hers, slapping sounds quickly joined her moans, slamming my dick against her cervix, Liz then quickly holds me as we both cum, jets of cum filling her uterus, surrounding the 3 month old fertilized egg of ours, " you came less than last time" I say to her, she kisses me, " we are going to be parents, soon, what will I do?" she says with sadness in her tone, " I can sustain you, and will, you can cook if you want to, all I ask in return is that you stop thinking you are alone, I am here for you as you'd be for me" I say.

One month later, we talked with Boris, her twin brother, we told him the good news, he was more than happy for her, so were her parents who listened from the other room much to our surprise, they didn't see me as the jerk that knocked up their sister/daughter, as she feared, instead, they saw how happy she was with me, " you sure are something...", both staring at the stars, "..., I don't remember the last time I ever saw her this happy... I won't lie and say I was the best dad, but I did my best with what I had, I know you will too, if you ever need help just say so, we are family now" says her father to me.

From then on few were the moments she ever shed a tear, from her cooking spawned multiple books, and soon our son had his own little sister.


	6. Ok Boo 'Mer (Boo)

I enter a abandoned house, storming outside I had no choice, it was night and I found this place after I saw light coming out of the windows, though when I entered none where lit.

Outside a tree falls over due to the wind from the storm, I light up my phone's flashlight and explore the house, I find a fireplace which I manage to light up, warming me and drying out my clothes that I had to take off due to them being soaked wet. Wearing only my boxers, my phone in hand to light my way and a stick to defend my self I explore the rest of the house.

It was deserted, no signs of life, I sigh after returning to the fireplace, there was no sign of the storm ending soon, I roll into a ball in front of the fire, as I drone to sleep looking at the fire from the fireplace I feel a warmness surround me, it was good. When I closed my eyes that warmness moves to my crouch, only to surround me again once I open my eyes, as if my mind was playing with me.

I was tired, so I closed my eyes again and ignore the feeling, but it seems to focus in my crouch more and more, and then more and even more, until I feel my boxers be pulled down, I open my eyes once more and see them down, I pull them back up and look around, nothing but me and the fireplace here.

I try to sleep once more, this time no warmness surrounded me, I start to once again drone into sleep, then the warmness rushes over me and I feel my body be pinned down, I open my eyes to see me laying on the ceiling, I feel the warmth pushing me hard into it, I hear a laugh, then from nothing, a white light fades in, it was a Boo, one of the ghosts from super Mario, it was real.

Fear falls over me, the entity goes to my boxers and pulls then off me, it then makes my body float all the way to the floor, I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I could barely blink and breathe, the Boo throws my boxers on top of the rest of my clothes. I was pinned and in it's mercy, it blushes looking at me, it comes near my face and looks into my eyes, a grim in its face.

It then shoves it's behind in my face, it's ectoplasm soaks my face, I am forced to stare at it's asshole as it presses it's butt more firmly into my face, I then feel my jaw forcefully open and my tongue come out, I could feel it wiggling inside something wet, something it spread apart, something tight, but I was looking at it's anus, it was a she, once that came to mind a jolt went through me, my dick started to stiffen.

The Boo falls on it's side, it shaken as it spew it's ectoplasm from its groin, the warmth faded away, I regain faculties over my body, my dick had stiffen all the way, I force it past her labia, I see it through her transparent belly collide with the back wall of her womb, I sit back with her on my lap and stick my pinkie in her anus, she jolts at the feeling, as I was going for the first thrust my body froze as the warmth surrounded it again, "stop, let the pain fade a bit" says the Boo, from its split labia blood flows out, " I aint dead, I'm a Boo, not a ghost" she says, I smile.

She unfreezes my body, I quickly withdraw my pinkie from the butt to replace it with two fingers, her transparent pussy soaks and tights around my dick, she starts to moan, doing some of the thrusting herself, " it feels good" she says as her cervix tightens around my shaft, my tip pounding against the back of her womb, she cums on my dick and jumps off, I go over her and cum over her.

There gasping for air she lays in one closed eye covered with cum, in her mouth most of my load, some of it spewing out of her tiny pussy still leaking blood, her open eye looking at me, craving for more as she swallows my load.

The night soon turned day, the storm faded away, I had packed my stuff, I look at her, at boo, "you are leaving?" she says blushing, she was rather shy about me leaving, I smile at her, " yes, I don't belong here I have a house of my own" I say, she hovers closer to me, "is there space for one more?" she asks, she continued to move closer, avoiding eye contact, I blush, " you love sex, don't you?" I ask her.

" N-no, I-I..." she takes a deep breath, "..., It's lonely here, I-I want some company, besides... You are the one who took my virginity, it's a no brainer I want to be with you more" she says, her body hovering In front of my face, she finally makes eye contact with me, in return, I kiss her.

" I can't say no to that, it will be my pleasure to have you by my side" I say to her. And from that point on we lived together, first as friends with the occasional fuck, then as a couple, unfortunately boo aren't able to get pregnant from humans, which made it even more awkward when she introduced me to her parents, but they didn't see that as a problem as they said themselves " we are glad 'Mer finally found someone to love who loves her back".


End file.
